This invention relates to a plastic closure for bottle-like containers, which contain bulk goods such as coffee granules or milk powder, granular bulk goods such as rice or rolled oats, but also bulk goods from the non-food area such as washing powder and the like.
Plastic bottles with a volume of approximately one liter for coffee whitener, which are particularly popular in the USA, are already familiar. A bottle of this kind exhibits a screw neck, of which the diameter is approximately the same as that of the bottle itself, namely in the order of 8 to 10 cm. A screw cap is then fitted on this neck. The screw cap is unscrewed from the neck to permit the pouring or removal of powder, and the bottle can then be tipped to an inclined position, depending on the level to which it is filled, and the contents can be shaken out by a gentle shaking action. Otherwise, a measuring spoon can be introduced into the interior of the bottle, and spoon-sized portions of the powder can be removed. The disadvantage associated with a rotating cap cover of this kind is that it must be unscrewed completely from the bottle and removed in order to permit removal of the contents. If one then takes the bottle away from the cap, the cap can be lost. It would thus be desirable to have a closure that is similarly compact to a rotating cap, but which does not require to be removed to permit measuring out of the contents. This closure should be easy to operate and economical to manufacture.